Conocerte más no suena mal
by Hikari3d
Summary: Quiero vivir mi vida normal, de la mejor manera… ¡Pero el ritmo diario de una chica puede cambiar muy fácilmente!, y para poder lograr lo que quiero debo dejar de creer en coincidencias. No sé porqué, simplemente quiero acercarme a ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis gente :3 dado que mis lectores de mi otro fic me dieron permiso (?) aquí les traigo otro fic :D Pienso que será bastante diferente al otro... (y sinceramente eso espero xD) empezando por la narración... Pero ya ustedes lo verán :3 Por favor lean y disfruten n_n**

**Ah, una pequeña aclaración, lo escrito en letra normal es Miku narrando algo así como en pasado xD pero lo escrito en ****_cursiva _****son los pensamientos que tiene en ese momento. ... Bueno, ya verán xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Ah-ah….- Suspiré. Había salido demasiado temprano de mi casa por miedo a llegar tarde, que no me fijé que aún me quedaba mucho tiempo. Terminé desayunando sola en el parque que da de camino a mi instituto, cercano a la estación donde me deja el autobús que tomo todas las mañanas. Claro, tampoco me quejo… Es bastante agradable comer en paz de vez en cuando. – Este año debo de mejorar mis notas… - Me dije a mi misma mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Miku Hatsune. Voy en segundo año de preparatoria, por lo cual ahora llevo un uniforme de verano, una camisa blanca con detalles rojos en los bordes de las mangas, con un pequeño lazo por el cuello de la camisa de color rojo y una falda simple del mismo color. Mi estatura es promedia y tanto mis ojos como mi cabello son de color aguamarinos, y este último siempre lo llevo atado en dos coletas a los lados. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermano pequeño, mi padre viaja por el mundo, a decir verdad, no sé si es por su trabajo o es su pasatiempo. – No puedo ser tan despistada esta vez… ¡Debo superarme! – Me dije inspirada, para luego bajar la cabeza avergonzada porque unos chicos que pasaban por ahí me habían visto.- Ok, Miku. Primer paso. Dejar de hablar sola. – Suspiré de nuevo, avergonzada. Mi mente comenzó a vagar otra vez mientras comía. Estaba ansiosa por ver a mis amigas Miki y Gumi, en el verano no nos vimos el tiempo que hubiera querido porque tanto Miki como yo, viajamos con nuestras respectivas familias y Gumi se fue a un campamento con su club de música ligera.- Sin contar el que estuvieron con sus novios… - Gumi tenía a un novio desde secundaria, Gakupo Kamui. Un chico atento y divertido, pero a veces muy celoso, y es que, antes de ser novios, eran amigos de la infancia. – Oww… - Dije en voz alta. Por otro lado estaba Miki, quien por fin había aceptado salir con un chico muy tierno y algo tímido llamado Piko, quien había pasado todo el año anterior intentando llamar la atención de mi amiga. Me reí un poco, se veían muy adorables cuando ambos de sonrojaban.- Ah-ah… - Volví a decir. – Yo también quiero un novio… - Me llené de melancolía mientras veía las hojas de árbol caer mientras veía hacia la calle de camino a mi instituto. Veía la gente pasar… _Wow que lindo cabello_… Pensé mientras veía una larga cabellera rosada siendo dominada suavemente por las ondas del viento. Dejé de admirar tal movimiento cuando noté que la dueña había volteado a verme. ¡Waa! Bajé mi mirada al instante, sonrojada. Qué vergüenza… Para cuando levanté la mirada ya se había ido. Suspiré aliviada. Tenía los ojos azules, muy lindos… Pero por alguna razón en aquel momento sentí que su mirada había pasado a través de mí. Algo un poco intimidante…- Vaya chica, no me gustaría tenerla de enemiga… - _Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo…_ De repente consulté mi reloj, alarmada. - ¡Se me hizo tarde! – Eché a correr.

Al llegar me detuve frente a mis dos amigas, ambas con ceño fruncido. - ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos esperándote. – Me dijo enfada una chica pelirroja, un poco más alta que yo, delgada, ojos rojizos, y un mechón de cabello alzado difícil de ignorar, ella es Miki, quien estaba con ambas manos sobre su cadera. Mientras, yo intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración.

-Aún no vamos a ver en qué clase quedamos. – Dijo ahora la otra chica, de mi misma estatura, y cabello y ojos verdes, Gumi. _Cierto… El curso pasado estuvimos en la misma clase_, pero no garantizaba que lo volviéramos a estar en este…

Las tres nos acercamos nerviosas al gran listado que estaba concurrido de otros alumnos queriendo ver en qué clase habían quedado. Miré en la primera en donde encontré los nombres de Miki y Gumi… Suspiré decepcionada, mi nombre no estaba allí. Sentí las miradas de mis dos amigas y giré a verlas.- E-está bien, iré a verlas para almorzar juntas. – Les dije, no sabría decir si la más afectada era yo, o ellas por las caras que tenían.

Ya después de despedirme de mis amigas me fui a mi clase. Odio la suerte que tengo… _Ahora estaré con gente que no conozco…_ No es como si se me hiciera difícil relacionarme con la gente, es solo que extrañaría mucho estar en la misma clase que mis dos mejores amigas, pero borrando tal pensamiento e intentando ser positiva, entré al salón. Estaba casi lleno, no todos estaban sentados en sus asientos, muchos estaban conversando alegremente entre ellos. Me dirigía a la primera mesa vacía que vi cuando escuché que me llamaban. - ¿Miku? – Subí la mirada, buscando a quién me había llamado. - ¿Eres Miku? ¡Mira, Len, es Miku! – Me encontré con una bajita chica rubia que balanceaba a un chico (que se le parecía mucho) por los hombros.

-¡Rin! – Dije sorprendida casi al instante en el que ella se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo. Rin y Len Kagamine. Los conocí en el jardín de niños y vi toda mi primaria con ellos, pero en la secundaria se mudaron a otra ciudad y no volví a saber de ellos.

- ¡Tiempo sin vernos! – Me dijo Len, con una alegre sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que no los había visto por aquí el curso pasado? – Pregunté.

- Nos acabamos de mudar de nuevo para acá. – Dijo Rin sonriente luego de separarse de mí. – Queríamos verte, pero ni siquiera recordábamos donde vivías… -

- Ya veo… ¡Qué suerte que nos tocó en la misma clase! – Dije entusiasmada. La verdad ¡Era una suerte! No estaría sola. _Qué bien. _Nos vimos interrumpidos en nuestro reencuentro por la profesora que entró y nos pidió que nos sentáramos. Obedecimos y me senté cerca de los hermanos. La profesora decía algunas cosas introductoras al nuevo curso, yo mientras tanto, veía su rostro y pensaba en otras cosas muy diferentes a lo que decía. A ver, el día no había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero tenía que ser positiva, la verdad es que lo de Len y Rin es una coincidencia muy oportuna. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando escuché decir a la profesora que nos presentáramos puesto que había varios alumnos nuevos y las clases habían cambiado. Escuché perezosamente a todos los que se levantaban de sus asientos para presentarse. Vi como un hermoso largo cabello rosa se ondulaba en el aire por un momento… _Espera, ¿Cabello rosa?_ Mis parpados se abrieron el al instante.

- Soy Luka Megurine, vengo de intercambio de Fukuoka. Gusto en conocerlos. – Dijo con una mirada vaga… Se podría decir que indiferente y una reverencia. Por unos segundos juraría que me miró a mí. Lo cual hizo que retrocediera al espaldar de mi silla, otra vez esos ojos que parecen atravesarte… Pero luego se giró de nuevo para sentarse otra vez en su puesto. _Vaya… Eso fue… interesante. _Después de las presentaciones la clase continuó en su rumbo normal. Traté lo más que pude de enfocarme en lo que decía el profesor, pero mi mente no podía evitar desviarse e irse a las nubes de vez en cuando, tampoco evitó pensar por un momento en aquella extraña chica, Luka, _Suena a un nombre extranjero… _Había algo en ella que despertaba mi curiosidad… Sería genial que pudiéramos ser amigas. La chica parecía también demostraba ser bastante inteligente, pues en las primeras clases intervino mucho, de manera seria y pulcra. _Admirable._

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, me excusé con Len y Rin y les expliqué que debía ir a ver a mis amigas en otra clase y que volvía en unos segundos, ambos me dijeron que no había problema con cierto pesar, se nota que quieren hablar conmigo luego de tanto tiempo, yo también, pero no puedo dejar embarcadas a mis amigas. Salí del salón a dirigirme al de ellas, por alguna razón (o quizás con lo despistada que soy) no podía encontrar su clase, por un momento, vi como Luka Megurine me pasó por un lado con paso apresurado, me pregunté el por qué, pero decidí ignorarlo. Caminé por todo aquel largo piso buscando la clase de mis amigas, incluso llegué a un pequeño pasillo que daba hacía los salones de los clubs, pero sin rastro de ellas. Me dirigí a otro pasillo para dar un giro por un pequeño atajo que había descubierto el año pasado, que daba directo a otras escaleras más estrechas que las principales, no muchos conocían tal atajo, por lo que estaba todo solo. Pero justo después de haber dado un paso miré incrédula algo que no pensé que vería. Era Luka Megurine siendo acorralada contra la pared por alguien de casi su misma estatura, cabello largo y rubio. Por un momento pensé en ir a socorrerla, pero luego de ver como la chica le robaba un profundo beso me detuve por completo. _¿Qué… _Me congelé. No podía creer lo que veía, pero salí de mi transe cuando vi que Megurine había abierto los ojos y me vio. Me escondí tan rápido como pude. _Maldición maldición maldición maldición. _¡Me había visto! Y otra cosa, ¡Se estaba besando con una chica! Y no parecía ofrecer resistencia… Caminé de regreso por donde vine, a paso apresurado, huyendo de lo que ahora para mí parecía una escena del crimen. _A ver Miku cálmate, cálmate… _La chica con quien Megurine estaba… _La recuerdo, está en nuestra clase… Creo que se llamaba… R… Li… Lily. _De repente sentí como alguien me hizo presión en la cintura, a lo que solté un pequeño grito bastante vergonzoso… - ¡Miki! ¡Te he dicho que no me asustes así! – Le reclamé a mi ahora muerta de risa amiga, que estaba con Gumi que también reía.

-No apareciste y te fuimos a buscar. – Me dijo Gumi con reclamo en sus palabras.

- Pues yo también fui a buscarlas pero no pude encontrar su clase… - Por un momento se me había olvidado todo lo que había visto. Pero regresó a mi mente casi al instante. - ¡Chicas, no creerán lo que- - Me quedé callada súbitamente. A mi mente no llegó otra cosa más que aquella chica con mirada asesina dispuesta a terminar con mi corta vida. Tragué saliva y preferí no decir nada.

- ¿Lo qué…? – Preguntó Miki, moví mi cabeza en negación y dije que no era nada, que lo olvidaran. Ambas me miraron extrañadas pero no preguntaron más. Nos dirigimos a su salón, el cual, en realidad estaba al lado del mío.

- Debe ser una broma. – Dije para mí misma y me resigné a saber que soy una idiota completa. Ya después me había olvidado de lo que vi, me senté a comer mi almuerzo con Miki, Gumi y con Len y Rin después traerlos a su salón para presentárselos a las chicas. Ya cuando se iba a acabar la hora del almuerzo, Len, Rin y yo salimos del salón. No habían pasado muchos segundos cuando fui tacleada por alguien que me abrazó con más fuerza de lo que debería permitir la ley. No tengo ni idea de cómo no fuimos a parar al suelo.

- ¡Miku! ¿Por qué no me fuiste a ver? – Dijo el chico que embistió con un puchero infantil, a punto de llanto.

- Lo siento, Kaito. – Le dije mientras intentaba colocar cada hueso de mi cuerpo en su lugar.

- ¿Ehh? ¡¿Ehh?! Miku, ¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó emocionada Rin. Yo solté una pequeña risa.

- No, es mi sobreprotector primo. – Le expliqué mientras él asentía alegremente. Kaito, es mi primo. Alto, esbelto y de ojos y cabellos azul oscuros, somos muy cercanos pues mi madre y mi tía también lo son. La verdad, parece más un hermano mayor a un primo. Está en tercer año. – Creía que ya lo conocías. –

- Tiene razón, Rin, nosotros ya lo conocemos, solíamos jugar con él. – Le dijo Len. Rin se quedó con cara de estar perdida, pero luego de un momento pareció recordarlo todo y sonrió.

- Jajá ¡Es cierto! Lamento no haberte reconocido. –

- No es problema. Rin y Len, ¿No? – Les preguntó, a lo cual ambos asintieron.- Pensé que se habían mudado. –

- Lo hicimos, pero hasta hace poco transfirieron a nuestro padre de nuevo a esta zona. – Le respondió Rin.

- Bueno, Kai-Kai, a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Meiko? – Pregunté extrañada, era raro verlo sin su novia, Meiko. Una chica con aura madura, pero que pierde la paciencia fácilmente, a veces da algo de miedo, pero es buena persona, y quiere mucho a Kaito, al igual que él a ella.

- … - Su rostro se desfiguró por completo y rompió en llanto. - ¡Está enfadada conmigo! – Me dijo de rodillas mientras sostenía mi camisa. - ¡Le he pedido disculpas un millón de veces! ¡Pero ni siquiera quiere verme! –

- Ka- Kaito, levántate, la gente nos está viendo… - Intentaba zafarme de él. Cuando lo logré, estiré mi camisa intentado quitar las arrugas que había dejado mi llorón primo. – Algo le habrás hecho. – Le dije un poco molesta.

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – Iba a proseguir pero sonó la campana que avisaba que ya se acabaría el descanso del almuerzo. – Ah, me tengo que ir. – Dijo apresurado y desapareció entre la multitud.

- Sigue tan enérgico que como era cuando niño. – Dijo sorprendido, Len. Le di la razón con un movimiento de cabeza y los tres entramos a clases. La siguiente hora tocaba Biología, era en un laboratorio aparte, todos nos dirigimos hacía el sitio y esperamos a que la profesora designara nuestros asientos. Al poco tiempo entró al salón una mujer joven, llevaba una bata blanca, de cabello gris largo, sujetado por una cola de caballo. Por cierto, es mi prima también, se llama Haku.

- Buen día, clase, esta será la primera clase del curso, pero no por eso estaremos relajados. – Dijo con tono casi amenazante. – Bien, como este año tenemos alumnos nuevos, asignaré las parejas de laboratorio al azar. – El salón estaba dividido por varios mesones altos con dos sillas cada uno, todos con un equipo de laboratorio respectivo, en aquel salón vemos química también. – Bien… - Empezó a ver una lista que tenía el nombre de todos nosotros y comenzó a llamar a alumnos al azar para que se sentaran en la mesa que les correspondía. A mí me mandó a sentar en una mesa al lado de la ventana, y de segunda a proximidad con el pizarrón. Supongo que fue para que supiera que me va a tener vigilada, me reí, el que siempre me distraiga no es un secreto.

Veía cómo se iban sentando cada uno en los puestos que le decían. A Rin y a Len los sentó juntos. _Dichosos por ser gemelos. _Me dije a mí misma, a mi me tocaría con un desconocido… Recordé de inmediato la hora del almuerzo, y mis ojos pasaron de la ventana a aquellas dos chicas, estaban juntas… _Me pregunto si serán pareja… _¿Pero qué digo? Obviamente lo son… _Después de un beso así… _Ah, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad ni nada por el estilo… Pero besarse así en pleno pasillo… Por más vacio que estuviese, alguien pudo haberlas visto… _De hecho, ¡Alguien sí las vio!_ Respiré hondo para calmarme. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, no era su problema, además, probablemente nunca tendría relación con aquella chica, así que no debía preocuparme por eso.

-Luka Megurine, aquí. – Dijo mi prima señalando el asiento…. ¡QUE ESTABA AL LADO DEL MIO! _Pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico, pánico. _Esto debe ser una broma…

* * *

**Jojo, hasta ahí llega el primer cap. ¿Qué tal? ¿merece continuación? ¿review? :3 Por favor me dicen si encuentran algún error por ahí n.n**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas~ Al parecer no estuvo mal el primer cap .w. genial xD ojalá este también sea de su agrado :) Es corto... no me maten xD  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Si pudiera elegir entre ser un delicado insecto que está a punto de aplastado, o ser yo misma, elegiría el insecto, porque me sentía como si en los dos casos terminara igual. Pánico. Pánico al ver que la chica desconocida se acercaba a sentarse justo mi lado. Demasiada cercanía, ¡¿Qué acaso nadie veía que mi vida corría peligro?!

Se sentó, una agradable fragancia llegó a mí… _Su cabello huele bien._ ¡Este no es un buen momento para pensar en eso! Dios, no quiero morir tan joven. Estaba casi temblando, totalmente congelada en mi puesto, ni siquiera podía verla a la cara, aunque moría por decirle que no iba decir nada con respecto a lo que había visto antes, literalmente, moría.

-Bien, ya que todos están en sus puestos, vamos a abrir los libros en el primer capítulo. – Dijo mi prima. _Ok Miku, calma… calma…. ¡AL MENOS FINGE QUE ESTÁS CALMADA! _

- Hey… ¡Hey! – Escucho, volteo mi cabeza para ver quién me hablaba y me encontré otra vez con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules. Bajé la cabeza al instante.

- ¿S-s-s-s-sí? – Me costó contestar, dios, ahora parezco una idiota.

- No traje mi libro, ¿Podríamos compartir conmigo el tuyo? – Me preguntó, seria, pero amablemente. _Extraño… De seguro quiere estar cerca de mí para apuñalarme con una navaja escondida._ Sudé en frio, luego me di cuenta que estaba exagerando mucho y me obligué a calmarme.

- Por supuesto. – Pude decir. Saqué mi libro y lo puse entre las dos, mi ahora compañera se acercó para poder ver bien el libro, lo cual hizo que retrocediera un poco, por instinto, diría yo. Al paso de unos minutos de clase, me fui relajando más, la verdad era que, aunque Megurine no hablara mucho, no se veía mala persona. Aunque no podía decir mucho, ya que ni siquiera la miraba por temor a cruzarme con sus ojos de nuevo. Suspiré.

- Tu bolígrafo. – Me dijo, la miré confundida por un momento. Luego descubrí que mi bolígrafo estaba rodando por el mesón. Logré atraparlo en el borde de este, pero un cosquilleo subió por toda mi espalda al notar que mi compañera también había ido a alcanzarlo, no lo había hecho tan rápido como yo y ahora lo que agarraba era mi mano con el bolígrafo. Mi sonrojo fue casi instantáneo. Retiré mi mano rápidamente y ella hizo lo mismo con total naturalidad. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada. Por alguna razón aquel contacto me puso muy nerviosa. _Calma, calma…_ Intentaba controlarme con los ojos cerrados cuando recibo un golpe en la cabeza y los vuelvo a abrir de golpe.

- ¡Presta atención! – Me regañó Haku.

- Auu, me dolió… ¡Hak- - Me detuve al recordar que no la puedo llamar por su nombre mientras estamos en clases. Ella continuó su camino revisando los trabajos de otros en otras mesas mientras yo pasaba mi mano por la zona recientemente afectada.

- ¿Esa profesora es así todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Megurine, me sorprendió un poco, no pensé que fuera a dirigirme la palabra…

- N-no, es que ella y yo somos primas, así que siempre se la pasa molestándome. – Le dije algo menos nerviosa.

- Ya veo. – Se rio un poco… Sentí algo pequeño en mi pecho ¡SE RIÓ! ¡_Qué linda!… _Emm, se veía mejor sonriendo que con su expresión seria de siempre… Quizás tuve una mala impresión de ella… quizás sí podríamos llegar a ser amigas…

Pero después de eso más nada pasó. La clase terminó y al llegar al salón volvimos a ser desconocidas… _Bueno, no es que hayamos dejado de serlo… _

Ya finalizadas las clases, Len y Rin se despidieron rápido puesto que los habían ido a buscar y me dejaron caminando en el pasillo… Me preguntaba si volvería a hablar con ella… _Es lo más probable, puesto que estamos en el mismo grupo en Biología. _Pero yo no tenía biología todos los días… Eso me deprimía un poco… Además, ella debía estar todo el día con… lo que sea que fuera Lily para ella. Suspiré. - …Ka. –

-¿Ka? – Me preguntó Gumi que acababa de aparecer junto con Miki.

- ¡Ah! Ka… ¡Camioneta! – dije.

- … ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al autobús? –

- ¡Sí! Vamos, que se nos irá. – Les dije después de tomarlas por las manos y halarlas, se veían confundidas. Ahora parezco estar loca. Afortunadamente la charla trivial que sostenían mis amigas las distrajo bastante como para dejarme pensar en mis propios debates mentales.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa suspiré, cansada. Crucé la puerta y pasé por un lado a mi mamá luego de saludarla con desgano.

-¿Te pasó algo hija? – Me preguntó luego de que me vio desplomarme en el sofá, bocabajo.

- Sí, mis cualidades sociales representan un problema para mí. – Dije sin muchas ganas con mi cara hundida en el sofá.

- ¿E-eh? – _Oh madre, si supieras… Tu hija acaba de tener un día muy largo._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una presión en el abdomen… _Deben ser mis ganas por empezar el día. _No era eso exactamente, era mi hermano pequeño, Mikuo, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi estómago. De vez en cuando sucede esto, me duermo sola y amanezco con un bulto a mi lado, es adorable, pero a veces un poco molesto.

-Mikuo, despierta, tu hermanita debe irse a clases. – Intenté despertarlo. Luego de unos segundos, levantó su pequeña cabeza, me miró con ojos soñolientos, se levantó y se fue sin más… Sí, raro. A pesar de tener ya casi 6 años, mi pequeño hermano no es gran hablador, no sabría decir si es que aún no sabe, o si simplemente prefiere ser un pequeño bulto silencioso, yo opto por lo segundo, porque sé que entiende claramente todo lo que oye y juraría haberlo escuchado hablar con sus juguetes… _Ok, ahora me siento menos importante que un pedazo de plástico_. Suspiré y me levanté.

El camino a clases volvió a ser tan monótono como siempre, nada de retrasos, accidentes de tránsito, lluvia, nieve, granizo, aliens, encuentros no-planeados con quien vendría siendo el amor de mi vida, zombies, aliens otra vez, cabelleras rosas, extraños vendedores ambulantes… _Esperen, ¿Qué fue lo penúltimo?… Ah, sí, aliens. _– Mi vida es ridículamente aburrida. – Me dije para mí misma. En el camino me encontré con Miki y Gumi, con quienes charlé hasta llegar a la puerta de mi salón de clases. Entré, saludé a Len y a Rin y me dirigí a mi asiento, casi inconscientemente volteé a mirar al puesto de Luka Megurine. _Hoy no tengo biología… _

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos reunimos el ahora gran grupo, compuesto por Rin, Len, Miki y Gumi con sus respectivos novios; Piko y Gakupo, Kaito y (después de una reconciliación) Meiko y yo. _…Menos mal que Len y Rin son hermanos, porque siento que el requisito para estar aquí es tener un novio._ En fin, estábamos sentados en el jardín, al estilo de día de campo. Fue un rato excelente, hablamos de lo que hicimos en el verano, de los nuevos profesores, de cómo les había ido a Len y a Rin por china… Nada como un rato entre amigos para olvidarse de todo lo malo.

Desgraciadamente aún teníamos clases. Parecía que mi objetivo de tener buenas notas estaba teniendo una feroz batalla con mis ganas inmensas de dormir, porque cabeceé en todas las clases restantes. Ya cuando por fin el día terminó, me despedí de los gemelos (que los habían ido a buscar como el día anterior) y me encontré con Miki y Gumi en la entrada, aunque esta última se excusó con nosotras puesto que le había prometido a Gakupo ir juntos a casa. Y cómo no dejarla ir, si bien que lo disimulaba se le notaba emocionada, estos dos son un poco lentos entre ellos, para ser novios. _Esta juventud y sus cosas… _No alcancé a despedirme de Meiko y Kaito, pero bueno… Me fui caminando con Miki hasta la estación de autobuses cuando esta recibió un mensaje en su celular, me pidió perdón y se fue también. _¿Pero qué…? _Termine regresando a casa yo sola… Suspiré y subí al autobús, busqué un buen puesto y me senté viendo hacia la ventana con fastidio. No quisiera sonar caprichosa, pero me hubiera gustado no estar sola en ese momento.

-¿Está ocupado? – Escuché a mi lado.

- No, adelan… - Mi voz se apagó en el instante en el que vi los ojos de quién ahora se estaba sentando justo al lado mío. _¡Luka Megurine! ... Debo dejar de llamarla por su nombre completo en mis pensamientos. _Efectivamente, era ella. Ella y su mirada intimidante, pero decidí ignorar eso, era como si me hubieran dado repentinamente una oportunidad para hablar con ella. Bien, todo bien. Solo un pequeño detalle, _¿De qué le hablo?_ Argh… Estúpida capacidad para socializar. _A ver Miku, piensa, piensa, piensa… Pensar me da sueño… ¡No, Miku! ¡Concéntrate! Un tema de conversación…_ Cabeceé. _¡…! ¡No debo dormirme!_ (…) _¿Eh? _Sentí la cabeza de Megurine caer suevamente sobre mi hombro. _¡&#% !_ Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis mejillas adquirieron un intenso tono rojizo. _Se… ¿Se durmió? _Me daba miedo moverme no fuera a despertarla al mínimo milímetro. Tragué saliva y me quedé ahí, como una estatua… o como un mueble, mejor dicho. _Q-quizás esté cansada… _Me pregunté por un momento si estando así dormida se daría cuenta cuando el autobús llegara a la estación en la que ella se quedaba. Ahora la pregunta era si era correcto despertarla o no. Pasaron no sé cuantos minutos, puesto que estaba totalmente bloqueada mentalmente, buscando inútilmente paz interior. ¿Debía despertarla? _Pero… y si cuando la despierte, todavía falta mucho para su estación ¡y se molesta conmigo por haberla despertado!_ Entonces, ¿Debía dejarla dormir? _Claro, y pasar su estación y que luego me asesine por dejar que el autobús la lleve hasta Okinawa._ Claro, eso es exagerado en más de un punto… ¡Pero tampoco era imposible! Mi debate interno se detuvo cuando el cuerpo a mi lado se separó y se levantó de repente. No me había dado cuenta que el autobús se había detenido. _¿Tendrá un sexto sentido?_

_-_Adiós. - Me dijo.

-A-adiós. - Tartamudeé bobamente, mientras la veía bajar del transporte. La verdad… ¡No esperaba que se despidiera! _Maldición… Debo calmarme… _Respiré hondo y volví a mirar por la ventana… _¿Eh? Esperen… ¿Dónde…? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?! _Síp, había pasado mi estación hacía rato y no me había dado cuenta. Terror.

* * *

**Umm, lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo para responder los reviews pero ¡muchas gracias por dejarlos! Akira Grit Akaku-san, Annie Cooperfield-san, Emi-san, regiz-san, Night Kohaku-san, Anialexa-san, Nael Tenoh-san, Nekoloid-chan(-san?), Alchemya-san y Anonimo C.C-san? xDD (muchos -sanS (?))Sin ustedes este cap no habría salido a la luz xD Bueno, como podran notar, este fic continúa :D Espero siga siendo de su agrado y sigan leyendo! x3 **

**P.D.: Qué lindo es ver reviews de autores de algunos de tus fics favoritos .w.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi :DU ...**

**Uff, tiempo sin publicar nada D: lo siento U.U **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! el último review me recordó que tenía que publicar este cap xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Después del día en donde recibí la mayor reprimenda por parte de mi madre por llegar tarde (_Aunque hubiera sido diferente si me comprara un celular…)_, ha pasado una semana. Como castigo debo acompañar a mi hermano a su escuela todas las mañanas por un mes, lo que significa que debo despertarme más temprano todos los días. _Ahh…_

Pero cambiando de tema, al parecer hablar con "ella" era extremadamente difícil, no solo para mí. Mi amiga, Gumi, es la presidenta(o delegada) de la clase, y por exigencia de la profesora, nombraron a Megurine la vicepresidenta. Me dice que a veces es muy intimidante (y yo esto lo confirmo rotundamente.), algo fría y muy callada… Pero que, a su parecer, era amable en cierto sentido. _Justo lo que yo pensaba._

En fin, luego de llevar a mi hermano a su escuela, saludar a Gumi, Miki, Kaito y Meiko, llegué a mi clase y me senté a conversar con Len y Rin. _Hoy tengo un buen presentimiento. _Particularmente me sentía optimista ese día.

- Bien clase, buenos días, antes de empezar hoy debo darles una importante noticia. – Comenzó a hablar nuestra profesora. – Debo retirarme por motivos de salud. – La oleada de susurros y murmullos se hizo presente, algunos de preocupación, otros simplemente de curiosidad. – Tranquilos, tranquilos. No es nada malo. – Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y luego lo expulsó para darse tranquilidad a sí misma. – Estoy embarazada. – Dijo. _¡Oww!_ En seguida muchos se habían puesto de pie, exaltados mientras otros habían ido a felicitarla alegremente. Yo me quedé en mi puesto compartiendo comentarios alegres con Rin que también estaba emocionada. Luego de un par de minutos, la clase entera se había sentado otra vez. _Pero entonces ¿quién nos dará clases?_ – Bien, en mi ausencia dejaré encargado a un viejo amigo, es algo joven y novato así que no sean duros con él. – Nos guiñó el ojo y se abrió la puerta del salón haciendo que la mayoría de las miradas voltearan a ver quién ahora pasaba por el umbral de la puerta. Un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaños, con lentes y de aura madura y serena, aunque se veía bastante joven. En otras palabras, _¡Lindo!_

- Hola, Soy Kiyoteru Hiyama. Seré su nuevo profesor de matemática y su profesor encargado desde ahora, un placer conocerlos. –_ Oh, creo que esto es como amor a primera vista._ Murmullos. Muchos murmullos de chicas interesadas en el nuevo profesor. Mientras, yo estaba en mi propio mundo, ¡Era como cosa del destino! _La llegada del profesor debe significar algo… _

Pasó un rato para que la clase quedara en silencio, lo bueno era que utilizamos el tiempo de la clase para despedirnos de la profesora y entre un par de charlas introductorias (y con esto me refiero a un interrogatorio completo al profesor por parte de las chicas) se fueron las horas y llegó el receso. Rin, Len y yo salimos del salón hacia el pasillo donde ahora estaban Miki y Gumi charlando.

-¿Viste al nuevo profesor, Miku? – Empezó a hablar Rin, mientras me miraba emocionada.

-Esa pregunta es tonta. Él fue el centro de atención por casi dos horas. – Dijo Len con cara de fastidio. _Debe de estar celoso de la atención que recibió el profesor… Ahora que lo pienso, todos los demás chicos de la clase estaban igual._

- Uuuh, alguien está de mal humor hoy. No seas celosito hermanito. Pero en fin, ¿Lo viste Miku? –

- S-sí. –

- ¿No te pareció lindo? -

- Ehm… - No sabía si debía contestar.

-Se le caía la baba por él. – _¡Len, silencio! _Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara.

- ¿Por quién, por quién? – Miki preguntó, curiosa. Vi como ella y Gumi se acercaban a la puerta de nuestro salón y veían hacia el interior, ambas regresaron igual de emocionadas que Rin. _Por esto no quería decir nada…_

- ¡Es muy lindo! Y Miku, ¡Usa lentes! – Mi cara se enrojeció aún más. _Sí, me gustan los chicos con lentes ¿algún problema? _Hice un puchero inconscientemente.

- ¡M-M-Miki! – Protesté.

- ¿Qué hice? – Me miró como un niño pequeño luego de ser regañado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tiene algo de especial el que él use lentes? – Nos preguntó Rin.

- Es que a Miku le gustan los chicos con lentes. – Respondió Gumi divertida, al parecer le hacía gracia mi cara de vergüenza. _¡Vaya amigos!_

- Ya veo, ¿pero eso qué tiene de malo?–

-Suena vergonzoso cuando lo dicen… - Dije cabizbaja intentando que no vieran lo apenada que estaba. _¡Cuando lo dicen suena como si tuviera un extraño fetiche!_

- ¿Vergonzoso? No nos culpes, Miku. ¡Tú eres la que tiene el fetiche por los hombres con los lentes! – _Oh, dios, de verdad lo dijo… pero es que…_

- Pero es que… ¡Se ven tan lindos! – Casi grito como una fan exagerada y me puse a hablarles muy emocionadamente de lo lindo que se veía el profesor con ellos, aunque claro, Miki intentaba interrumpirme pero yo seguía hablando, y vaya insistente que era. Hasta que vi que las demás trataban de interrumpirme también, así que en ese momento volteé y bueno…

- Emm… Te decíamos que está atrás de ti… - En los mismos segundos en los que Miki susurró tales palabras, el profesor Kiyoteru se encontraba a medio atravesar la puerta del salón hacia afuera mientras que por alguna extraña razón Luka Megurine también estaba cerca de él, con su usual cara de indiferencia, al parecer con intenciones de entrar. Ambos ahora viéndome… por mi actuación a lo _fangirl_ ¿verdad? _Mátenme, mátenme ahora._

- ¿Um? – Dijo Kiyoteru mientras me miraba con una expresión que podría variar entre alguien que está en una situación incómoda, y entre alguien que podría estallar en risa en cualquier momento, pero claro, no puedo describir bien esto por el simple hecho de que: 1-Sí, al parecer escuchó todo lo que dije. 2-Sí, todavía seguía mirándome. 3- Y sí, yo estaba totalmente paralizada y no me podía mover. _Ah, y 4- ¡Luka Megurine me está viendo con los rayos equis que tiene como ojos! _Pero a mi mente llegó la solución más lógica y accesible: salir corriendo.

Bien, luego de huir al baño de chicas, querer irme por el inodoro, huir del país, cavar un hoyo, llegar al otro lado del mundo y crear una linda identidad falsa en algún otro continente donde nadie sabe quién es o quién fue alguna vez Miku Hatsune… las chicas me intentaron dar palabras de apoyo para que saliera del baño y fuera a clases. Hubiera funcionado de no ser porque estaban muriéndose de la risa. _Cómo las odio a veces.._. Bueno, digamos que pasé allí un buen rato.

Después de unas horas, ya las clases se habían acabado y me resigné a salir para ir a buscar mis cosas al salón. Mis amigos se habían ido ya, (por petición mía) como casi todo mundo en el instituto.

Suspiré. - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho de malo? ¿Es por mis notas del año pasado? – Caminaba con pesar por los solos pasillos mientras hablaba conmigo misma. El atardecer le daba un buen toque a mi estado deprimente… - De seguro es por esa vez que le grité a mamá… - Abrí la puerta del salón. – O cuando sin querer tiré a mi hermanito de la cama con una patada… - Levanté la vista. Luka Megurine estaba de pie junto a su puesto, mirándome. _Ah, lentes… _Tenía puesto unos lentes sencillos. No pregunten por qué, pero sin darme cuenta, me quedé mirándola fijamente por unos segundos. Hasta que súbitamente me acordé de lo incómodo que es mantener la mirada con casi una completa desconocida y bajé mi cabeza, sonrojada. Escuché una pequeña risa. _¿Eh? _Levanté la mirada pero ya ella estaba alistando sus cosas para irse. _Esperen, lo que oí… ¿Fue una risa? ¡¿Se burló de mí?!_ Mi cuerpo volvió a olvidar cómo moverse. Bajé la mirada y por los sonidos que escuchaba intuí que se acercaba a mí para pasar por la puerta tras mío. Por un momento creí que se había detenido justo al lado mío.

- No me gustaría ser tu hermano si tienes tanta fuerza en una patada como para botarlo de la cama. – Dijo en tono bromista. Me sorprendí, de todas las cosas, no esperaba eso. Levanté mi rostro y vi… ¡Que me estaba sonriendo! Sentí algo extraño por un momento… y enseguida me empezaron a arder las mejillas. Alzó su mano en forma de despedida y se fue. De alguna manera… no quería que se fuera.

Bien, al día siguiente fui a la terraza, que siempre estaba sola pues no muchos sabían llegar a ella. No quería compañía, quería comer sola y tranquila… _Eso y huir del profesor Kiyoteru. _Suspiré… La noche pasada había sido muy larga para mí, no pude conciliar el sueño cuando quería. - Además que ya no soy capaz de ver al profe a la cara… - Me lamenté en voz alta. – Debe pensar que soy alguna clase de chica extraña con fetiche por los lentes… Debe pensar que soy como un viejo verde… Aah soy una pervertida. – Lloriqueaba. No me culpen, ser exagerada en mis reacciones es parte de mi.

Justo al acabar mis palabras, escuché la puerta que daba hacia la terraza abrirse. Pero como estaba del otro lado de donde estaba la puerta, no pude ver quién había subido, así que con cuidado me asomé un poco a ver de quién se trataba. Y… pues sí, era Megurine… Llorando. _¡¿LLORANDO?! _

_ ¿Q-qué? ¿Po-por qué llora? ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¿Habrá tenido una pelea con Masuda? _Estaba petrificada, no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía ir a hablar con ella? ¿O debía quedarme en donde estaba y no hacer nada? No era asunto mío… Pero no me gustaba para nada verla ahí, sentada, llorando… Era tan extraño… Se sentía como algo pesado en el estómago. Tomé aire. _Me odiaré luego por esto…_

Sin pensar mucho mis pies comenzaron a ir a donde estaba. – Oye, no llores… - Le dije, mi voz sonaba suave, casi suplicante. Ella levantó su rostro de inmediato, haciendo que viera perfectamente sus ojos azules enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Se veía tan… desprotegida…

-…- Cambió la mirada a una más fría. Con la palma de su mano limpió su rostro, se levantó y antes de irse me miró como nunca me habían mirado antes, como si quisiera que yo desapareciera. Se fue tras la puerta y yo me quedé justamente donde estaba.

_Creo que no debí acercarme… _Suspiré.- Ah… Ya no quiero entrar a clases…-

* * *

**Uwaa... Seh, algo corto, lo siento, así anda mi inspiración a veces :sU**

**Een fin... Ahora a responder reviews de hace 2 meses... ¡¿DOS MESES?! wow... .-.**

**Akira Grit Akaku: Lo siento Dx siempre hago los fics algo lentos al principio u.u Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :3**

**Cheshire Megurine: Las reacciones de Moe-Miku xD Gracias por tu review x3 sigo diciendo que "hikari3d-one-chan" se ve hermoso (?) Lamento que la conti la haya publicado luego de 2 meses U.U**

** : Para mi no hay nada sin una Miku nerviosa x3 gracias por tu review :D **

**Night Kohaku: Me alegra que mi fic te hiciera reír *-* Intentaré seguir así :D gracias por el review~**

**Anialexa: Espero que disfrutes la conti luego de 2 meses TwT**

**Nekoloid-chan: Pues déjeme decirle que es un rumor conocido el que un japonés o japonesa se quede dormido en el tren(en este caso autobús xD) se despierta justo en su estación :D Así que Luka aquí posee ese extraño don xD Mientras Miku... Bueno, es Miku. xD**

**Anonimo C.C: ... ¡Créate una cuenta en Fanfiction, mujer! xD**

**Marilinn: La idea principal era esa, que se viera natural :D me alegra oír que así parece, aunque a veces es algo difícil para mi xd Gracias por tu review :3**

**Alchemya: LOOOL ¡No sufras! ¡Se pone peor luego! :D (?) ok, vamos a pensar que no xD Disculpa mis caps cortos UwU como ya dije, mi inspiración viene a trocitos ;w; y mucho más con la universidad y distracciones al asecho... It's just hard to study with gamers, you know. UwU Gracias por tu review :D no importa que lo hayas dejado tarde :D ... sobretodo porque estoy publicando esto tarde y siempre dejo reviews en tus fics tarde también :C Ahora, si me diculpas, segiré llorando por el final de tu fic. **

**Eclair Rozen: ¡Aquí está! :D**

**Gamu Harlow: Me alegra que haya alegrado tu día nwn ¡Qué bien lo de las parejas! *-* te gustan las mismas que a mi :D Y eso, piensa que dejarás a este fic huérfano. (?) Gracias por tu review :D**

**Kiki de Satou: Gracias por tu review y recordarme que existía fanfiction :DU Espero te guste este cap :D**

**Es genial que digan que se sienten identificadas con Miku, ya que en parte es la idea :D (no, cierto, lo acabo de inventar. (?)) Bueeh, espero les haya gustadoe ste capy no se hayan olvidado del fic xD**


End file.
